


Doppelganger

by River_On_Down



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_On_Down/pseuds/River_On_Down
Summary: There's something wrong with Dad and the kids know it.





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place from the kids point of view, Sam (they/them) and Grayson (he/him)

"Sam, I'm scared of Dad."

Sam holds their little brother tighter, trying to comfort him in the dark closet where he's been hiding.

They knew exactly what Grayson meant, having felt the same way ever since Dad came back from visiting a friend who was sick a few days ago. Sam knew something was wrong right away when Dad yelled at Grayson for hiding in his room when they were playing hide and seek. 

Dad never yelled at them, even when they did something wrong. He would always talk to them about what happened, saying that as long as no one got hurt it can be forgiven and forgotten. That day though he scared Grayson so much that he started crying and wouldn't leave their bedroom.

Feeling him clutching their shirt tighter, Sam runs their fingers through Grayson's hair in an attempt to calm him down while trying to think of a way to help Dad. They thought of getting help from Uncle Marvin or Uncle Jackie but remembered that "Dad" told them to never come around again or someone would get hurt but Sam couldn't quite hear who because it was late at night and they were in bed.

They could feel Grayson's grip on their shirt loosen as he starts dozing off, relieved that he'll get at least some sleep tonight. They hate seeing their little brother like this, scared and shaking like a leaf every time "Dad" walks into the room. It also pains them that they can't really do anything about the situation, being only 9 and considerably smaller. 

The thing that bothers Sam the most about this stranger in their house is that they feel like they know him. Dad told them about a scary person a long time ago when she was Grayson's age, warning them that he was dangerous and to take their brother and leave as soon as they can. They were also told to not tell Grayson about this person, not wanting to scare him badly.

Just as they were thinking of this a loud banging sound shook the room, waking Grayson up suddenly. Sam heard "Dad" begin to shout so they covered Grayson's ears and hard as they could but they couldn't do anything for themselves so they heard everything:

"yOu SHoUlD kNoW BY NOw ThAT ThErE's no POInT IN TrYInG TO SoFTEn ME uP! IF i hAvE To TaKE HOstAGEs JUsT TO mAKE YOU ALL LiSTeN TO ME ThEN SO be It!! SO eIThER PuLl THE PlUG ON HIm OR THiS EnTIrE FaMiLy WiLL DIsAPpEaR FAsTEr ThAN OnE OF YoUR cHEaP ASS MaGIc tRiCkS, MArvIN!"

Grayson looked at Sam's face, seeing them on the verge of tears but he could tell they were trying to be tough for him. 

"What did Dad say, Sam? Was it bad?"

"...it's nothing Grayson, nothing for you to worry about." Wiping away tears, Sam leaves the closet and quickly grabs some pillows and blankets for the both of them to sleep in the closet together for tonight. 

"I promise Gray, we'll be okay. I'm right here with you and our uncles will know something is wrong. They'll help us, we just have to be strong." Sam wraps the both of them in blankets, waiting until Grayson fell asleep before they do.

Sam had a bad feeling though, a feeling that something bad might happen to someone because of this person pretending to be their dad. Sam couldn't sleep that night and knew it would only be the first of many unless someone came to help them.

They were also concerned about the red line on "Dad's" neck. Sam hopes that whoever this person is didn't hurt their real Dad badly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback and criticisms are welcome, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
